


Eau

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Dubious Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'Homoncule qui ressemble à celle qui lui a pris Hohenheim - et cela change des choses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eau

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.

Dante ne sait pas si c'est une bénédiction ou une malédiction qui lui a accordé l'homoncule de la garce qui lui a volé Hohenheim. Elle ressent parfois une certaine satisfaction de posséder cette preuve irréfutable de sa disparition. Parfois aussi, une sourde colère l'étreint quand elle se rappelle qu'Hohenheim a touché ce corps, a imprégné de lui chaque molécule, alors que l'âme s'est enfuie, et qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire pour la blesser.

C'est juste ce corps qu'elle veut s'approprier, qu'elle veut salir, dont elle veut arracher et reprendre tous les plaisirs passés, quand elle retient Sloth après une réunion.

"Que désirez-vous ?" demande Sloth. Elle a l'air hors de ce monde, vaguement ennuyée, comme toujours. Mais Dante s'en moque. C'est quelque chose entre elle et le corps de Trisha. Toute autre participation lui importe peu.

"Tu vas rester et coucher avec moi." ordonne Dante.

"Comment suis-je censée faire cela ?"

"Es-tu stupide ? Ton corps est celui d'une femme, tu l'as été autrefois !" Elle observe le regard de son jouet, n'y lit aucune compréhension, aucun souveni de celle qui aurait été Trisha. Furieuse, elle ajoute : "J'ai essayé de faire ta culture, pourtant. N'as-tu lu aucun livre de biologie ?"

Cette fois-ci, il est clair que l'homoncule comprend. "Je vois. Stimulation des organes génitaux menant à un orgasme."

"C'est ça." se moque-t-elle. "Arrête d'en parler et viens plutôt ici. Déshabille-toi."

Sans un mot de protestation, Sloth résorbe ses vêtements dans sa peau, et s'étend sur le lit. Elle est presque inerte, même si elle respire comme un humain. Vraiment, il n'y a qu'un corps ici, et cela tombe bien, c'est exactement ce que Dante veut.

Elle se déshabille elle aussi, se penche sur Sloth, l'embrasse possessivement, mord ces lèvres qui tont touché celles d'Hohenheim et s'agrippant à ses cuisses, et déjà elle sent que tout ceci pourra être très amusant. Sloth, bien sûr, se laisse faire sans réagir.

"Caresse-moi !" exige Dante, cessant brièvement d'embrasser Sloth, avant de lui mordre brusquement les lèvres.

L'homoncule s'exécute, ses mains se lèvent lentement et se posent sur les épaules de Dante, descendent lentement, sur ses côtes, sa taille, ses hanches. C'est un peu frustrant - pas assez rapide, pas le meilleur endroit - mais il n'y a pas moins dans ses gestes une délicatesse qui, malgré elle, induit en elle de grands frissons lents.

Avant de descendre sur ses cuisses, Sloth presse ses fesses, l'attire à elle, et Dante se retrouve pressée contre l'homoncule, leurs poitrines frottant agréablement l'une contre l'autre, son sexe frottant contre une des cuisses de l'homoncule. Ce n'est pas mauvais, ce contact brutal, électrique, pas mauvais du tout, mais Dante n'a pas l'intention de rester là des heures.

"Vas-tu passer aux choses sérieuses ?" demande-t-elle, impérieuse.

Il y a peut-être une nuance de moquerie quand Sloth répond : "J'allais justement le faire."

Et elle devrait la punir, sauf que d'un seul coup, elle ne peut plus rien penser du tout.

La poitrine contre la sienne vient de se transformer en une forêt de minuscules doigts qui la caressent, pressent ses seins, excitent les mamelons, caressent chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Cela serait sans doute hideux si elle regardait, comme les tentacules de ces créatures appelées actinies ou anémones de mer, mais elle n'a aucune envie de voir, et elle n'a même pas la possibilité d'imaginer, quand le même changement commence déjà à se faire sentir sur la peau de Sloth, autour de son sexe ; et aussi la paume de ses mains, qui caressent ses fesses, et semblent avoir augmenté de surface. Mais Dante ne proteste ni ne se pose de questions, paralysée mentalement par ces milliers de caresses, qui effleurent son corps, chaque centimètre carré de son sexe et de ses cuisses, ne laissant plus en son esprit de place que pour le plaisir.

C'est une sensation incroyable, et elle veut jouir, mais malgré ses coups de reins, elle ne parvient pas à concentrer la pression autour de son clitoris, ces tentacules élusifs et traîtres qui défont et se reforment à chaque instant, laissent une traînée d'humidité sur sa peau.

"Finis ça !" réussit-elle à dire. "Finis ce que tu as commencé, tout de suite !"

Et puis elle ne dit plus rien, parce que cette fois-ci c'est Sloth qui colle sa bouche à la sienne. Et ça devrait être ridicule, sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser, pas quand la langue de Sloth devient énorme, envahit sa bouche, et toute à son plaisir, elle n'a pas envie de la faire arrêter, au contraire, elle la suce avec avidité, comme si sa bouche distendue faisait revenir des souvenirs et leur surcroit d'excitation.

Et dans le même temps, ce sont peut-être les doigts de Sloth qui s'allongent, ou alors d'autres longs tentacules d'eau surgissant de nulle part, de la chair lisse, mais en tout cas de longs filets d'eau entrent en elle, par devant, par derrière, et elle pourrait croire que la stimulation ne pourrait plus augmenter, pourtant elle a encore un hoquet de surprise.

Layla était vierge, stupide fille, et cela devrait faire mal, faire mal ou ne pas faire grand chose. Et pourtant, cette eau qui rentre en elle comme un petit ruisseau s'accumule, s'accumule, et la sensation est différente de d'habitude, mais elle a l'impression de ne jamais avoir été remplie aussi parfaitement, aussi totalement.

Et puis cette masse d'eau commence, par vagues, à bouger en elle, et elle a l'impression que les tentacules contre ses seins sont plus violents et doux que jamais, et ceux qui caressent son sexe se concentrent enfin autour de son clitoris, et si elle n'était pas en train de gémir autour de cette langue monstrueuse elle hurlerait, tellement le plaisir la prend par surprises, partout autour d'elle, en elle, l'inondant de sensations, saturant son système nerveux, alors qu'elle jouit sans penser à Hohenheim, sans penser à rien.

Elle tremble encore, elle halète, elle transpire, ses cheveux sont en désordre. Sloth, elle, une fois que ses filaments d'eau se résorbent à l'intérieur de son corps, apparait propre et lointaine, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé, comme si elle n'avait rien touché.

Dante se sent forcée d'énoncer un compliment, qui la contrarie et laisse Sloth de marbre. Et puis elle demande - exige ! - que Sloth se tienne à sa disposition pour refaire cela, et l'homoncule hoche la tête, toujours disponible, toujours lointaine, toujours un objet dont on peut faire n'importe quoi, mais qui ne ressentira jamais rien de ce qu'il apportera en plaisir et en blessures d'orgueil.


End file.
